Is That Too Much That I'm Asking For
by 7sins4757
Summary: Harry Potter and Teen Titans. Jordan Rex has been a friend of the golden trio. What if the Teen Titans come into the picture. Beast BoyJordan Rex
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Harry, hurry up Jordan!" yelled Ron running through the barrier. Harry came in quick, closely followed by Jordan.

"Finally!" said Hermione said as they came out on the other side.

"Oh come on give us a break!" Jordan said winking.

Hermione laughed and they all got onto the train. Soon they found an empty compartment and all settled in.

Harry Potter had black hair that seemed to stick out in every direction, bright green eyes, and a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt with white tennis shoes.

Ron Weasley had flaming red hair that was slightly messy, brown eyes, and freckles covered his nose. He also wore jeans and a red t-shirt with black tennis shoes.

Hermione Granger had rather bushy brown hair, knowledgeable brown eyes, and also had freckles. She wore a white skirt and a blue tank top and blue flip flops.

Jordan Rex had short, boy cut, silver hair, bright gold eyes, and a black stripe on each cheek. She wore a pair of black cargo pants with a lot of pockets and zippers, a white tight long bell sleeved shirt that stopped right below her bust, white combat boots, and a thick broken chain that hung from a large metal clasp around her neck that made her look like she was chained up.

After a while of talking about their summer vacation, the compartment door slid open to revile a short brown haired boy with green eyes and a tall broad dark skinned boy with black eyes standing looking out of place.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked the short one. Jordan grinned, a small sharp k9 flashed.

"Sure! Come sit with us weirdoes!" she said punching her fist in the air. Hermione whacked her in the head. "IE!"

The tall one laughed. "Thanks. We're transfers, I'm Victor Stone and that's Garfield Logan." He said.

"I'm Jordan Rex, that's Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter." Jordan said pointing them out. They waved.

"So what are you guys interested in?" Harry asked.

"Video games!" Garfield cheered. Victor nodded grinning.

"I can still beat your butt though!" He said grinning.

"Nuh uh!" Garfield growled and they began wrestling.

"Yo! There isn't enough room for that in here!" Jordan said dodging Victor's fist. They stopped. "Just wait till you get sorted." She said grinning.

"Sorted?" Garfield asked.

And they were off explaining all about Hogwarts.

When the cart lady came they got almost everything, and ate it all.

"We better get changed." Hermione said. The others nodded.

Soon they came back wearing their robes. Garfield got them to call him Gar and Victor Vic, "But NOT Vicky!" he said when Gar opened his mouth.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had black robes with maroon collars since they were in Gryffindor, but Jordan had green for Slytherin. Gar and Vic didn't have a color yet, but it would magically change once they were sorted.

"So which ones are your friends?" Harry asked Gar.

"That one is Kory Anders," he said pointing to a girl with long red hair and with vibrant green eyes with a pack of Hufflepuffs, "and next to her is Richard Grayson," he said pointing to a boy with spiky black hair and astonishing blue eyes. "Hmm, I wonder where Raven is?" he wondered.

"I'm right here." Said a slightly annoyed voice.

Gar turned to see a girl with short purple hair and matching eyes, but she had a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. To Jordan she looked like a Goth.

"Raven you scared me!" Vic said rubbing his shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What ever."

"Whatcha so mad about now?" Gar asked.

"Some blondy keeps asking me out no matter how many times I say no!" she growled.

"Woa! You must be really mad if you're talking this much!" Vic said backing away.

"What ever." She said rolling her eyes and falling silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait is his name Malfoy?" Jordan asked. Raven looked slightly surprised but nodded.

"OH! This is going to be sooo much fun!" she said clapping her hands together. (Imagine a fat chibi version of Jordan)

Raven raised an eyebrow. A strange vibe radiated from Jordan in large amounts. Jordan looked at Raven.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Raven said her face passive. Jordan shrugged.

"Come on guys let's find a carriage." Ron said.

A bunch of large white carriages appeared, and pulling them were strange horses.

"Ooo weird horses!" Gar said. "I wonder…"

"Don't even think about it Be-Gar." Vic said bopping him in the head.

"You guys can see them too?" Harry asked his face sad.

"Well yeah can't you?" Vic said.

"Yes, but only because I have seen death." He said his eyes furrowing.

"Oh." Gar said his eyes brimming with tears. "Terra." He whispered. Jordan's eyes flicked to him.

_Terra…oh yes…poor Terra…wait if he…is that really…oh my god! Are they all…COOL!_ Jordan's face lit up.

"Hey, it's ok, I think you'll feel better when you get to the school trust me." She said putting a arm around his shoulders. "And don't even think about changing into one of those horses, it might not be the funest thing to do." She whispered into his ear. Gar gasped and looked up to see her winking. "Don't worry." She mouthed and climbed into the carriage.

Soon the castle shone brightly, Gar and Vic gaped at it while Raven gazed at it with slight wonder.

"Come on guys we don't wanna miss the ceremony!" Harry said smiling and they all got out and walked up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Gar gaped at the ceiling.

"Ha! Knew you guys would like it." Hermione said grinning. She and Vic had a long talk about muggle machinery.

"Welcome students! To another year at Hogwarts. We have a special announcement to make! We have five new students who will be transferring to 6th year from America, please give them a round of applause!" Boomed Dumbledore.

Kory and Richard came to meet up with Gar and the others. "Hey guys!" Gar said.

"Hello friends!" Kory said giving Raven a bone crushing hug. She noticed Jordan.

"HellomynameisKoryAnders.Whatisyours, whatisyourfavoritecolorhowoldareyouandwouldyouliketobemyfriend?" she asked.

"Uh, Jordan Rex, gold I guess, 16, and sure?" she said hesitantly.

"YAY HELLO NEW FRIEND!" she did the same with the others.

"Now on with the sorting!" Dumbledore boomed when everyone settled. The newbie's were with the first years, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor's table and Jordan at the Slytherin's.

"Anders, Kory" Professor McGonagall said holding the sorting hat. Kory walked up to her and sat on the stool.

_Hmm._

_Oh! Who are you mr.?_

_Why I am the sorting hat!_

_Oh hello! You are sorting me are you not?_

_Yes, you have a kind heart, willing to sacrifice your life for your friends, and much bravery, I believe_ GRYFFINDOR!

Kory smiled, took off the hat and walked over to sit next to Hermione.

"Grayson, Richard!" Richard saw Kory's beaming face last as the hat slipped over his eyes.

_Quite brave_

_Who are you?_

_The sorting hat child. I see that Kory is your friend, she is very kind and I believe you would work best with her_

_Really?_

_Quite! _GRYFFINDOR!

Richard grinned and sat next to Kory.

"Logan, Garfield!" Gar sat on the stool and the hat covered his whole head.

_Ah a trickster I see_

_Whoa!_

_chuckle ah but very brave at heart. Ah you knew the wonderful Terra!_

_How!_

_Ah she saved our school a long time ago, I believe Jordan Rex can help you see her one last time _GRYFFINDOR! Gar smiled but his thoughts were still on what he said as he sat next to Ron

"Stone, Victor!" the hat fit just right.

_Half cyborg interesting_

_Who are you?_

_sigh the sorting hat, ah very smart, brave, and has a sence of humor, better be_ RAVENCLAW!

Vic sat next to a black haired boy and they shook hands becoming friends immediately.

"Triton, Raven!" Raven sat on the stool, her face had no trace of emotion as the hat slipped over her head.

_Ah secretive I see_

_Get out_

_Not to worry young one, I am only to sort you_

_GET OUT_

_Not until I sort you._

_You will know too much._

_Who will I tell? The stool! _

…

_Ah, brave, cold shell on the outside, but there seems to be a spark of kindness and caring for your friends inside, you would do well with Jordan _SLYTHERIN!

She pulled the hat off quickly and sat next to Jordan, her eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the first years were finished being sorted and the feast began.

"So Jordan, still hanging out with the losers?" Malfoy sneered from his spot across from them.

"Shut it ferret." Jordan said sipping her tea. Raven felt the urge to laugh as she also sipped her herbal tea.

"Ah, the silent one from the train, you know, my offer is still open." He said eyeing Raven.

Raven just ignored him and drank deeply from her tea. He glowered and began to eat.

"Oh you're good!" Jordan whispered in her ear. Raven's mouth twitched in a tiny smile.

Soon the feast ended and they all walked to their dormitories.

"You'll be staying with us." Jordan said leading Raven towards the Slytherin's dungeon. "Oh and the password is tigerfang." She said and a painting of a large cobra turned into a large green marble door.

The common room was large with black squishy chairs and a roaring fireplace. There were two doors to the right. "That one is the boy's dormitories, and that is the girl's." Jordan said leading her to the girl's.

It was a dark room with around six large four poster beds, with deep green hangers, and green sheets. Jordan walked to the one with what seemed to be a makeshift window next to it at the far end.

"I made this my first year." She said proudly. Raven saw her stuff next to Jordan's bed.

There was a small monkey hanging from Jordan's bed. "Shinji! Get down from there." Jordan said pulling the swinging monkey down. He squeaked and ran up her arms and circled around her neck and draped himself over her shoulders and his tail encircling her metal covered necklace.

"Why do you have that?" Raven asked intrigued by the chains. Jordan's happy face immediately turned angry.

"You need not to know!" she growled and began to furiously unpack. Raven was slightly taken aback.

"Sorry." She muttered. Jordan sighed.

"I just don't…like to remember…it's too painful." She whispered.

Raven nodded. "I know how you feel." She said unpacking also.

They felt an immediate bond right then and there.

With the others

"Wow!" Gar said looking around the common room. "It's big!" he said. Harry laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He said patting him on the back.

Kory bounced everywhere. "Oh it is glorious, this will be so much fun Ro-Richard!" she said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged forgetting it.

Richard laughed as Kory tripped over the sofa and landed on her face. He walked over to her still laughing. "Are you alright?" he asked. She got up blushing.

"I am fine." She said sitting up. He grinned and held out a hand. "Thank you." She said as he lifted her up, but she stumbled and fell onto his chest.

Gar sniggered. "He should really tell her." He said. Hermione giggled. "Come on guys, kiss sometime more romantic, and let's get to bed!" he said. Then he screamed like a little girl as he barely dodged a pillow. "Haha missed me missed me now you gotta-!" another pillow smacked him in the face. "Oh you're getting it now!" he yelled throwing it back.

A pillow hit Ron in the back of his head, and he joined in. Harry dodged a pillow and threw one at Ron. Kory fell on Richard and then they got bombarded with pillows.

"Hey!" they threw the pillows off and one hit Hermione right in the face.

"Oh! Normally I wouldn't do this but you asked for it!" she leaped and threw a pillow at Harry.

They had an enormous pillow fight, some others getting hit and joining in.

Around 10:30 they were still fighting when professor McGonagall came in and ordered them to bed.

With Victor

The black haired boy's name was James and they both knew quite a lot about machinery and they talked about it for a long time and then they went to bed.

Victor laid in his bed and pulled the curtains closed. _Man, I love it here, I'm actually treated normally._ He smiled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

That night.

Jordan sat in her bed, her curtains closed, and she had out a pad and a pencil. On the paper she drew a long cobra wrapped around the Gryffindor sword. When she finished she wrote in curvy lettering: What I wish could happen.

She heard faint muttering and it was coming from Raven.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos,"

Jordan smiled. _Azerath, what used to be a beautiful place._

She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Two weeks later found Gar still pondering about what the hat had said. He looked at his watch. 11:35 pm

He sighed. He sat up and got out some parchment and began to scribble on it.

_Dear Jordan,_

_This might sound ridiculous, but when I was sorted, the hat told me you could help me with seeing Terra one last time. Is that really possible? And how did you know?_

_Garfield_

A tawny owl flew to his shoulder. "Hey Terra." He whispered petting her soft feathers. He folded his note up and Terra clamped it in her beak. "See if you can get this to Jordan." He said. She hooted through the letter and flew out of the window.

He laid back and fell asleep.

The next morning he opened his eyes to look into a pair of matching green eyes. He squeaked and sat up. Sitting there was a small black capajin monkey (From Pirates of the Caribbean) he had a note neatly folded in his small hands. He held it out to Gar.

He took it and the monkey jumped onto his head.

_Hey Gar,_

_Of course it doesn't sound ridiculous! It is possible, I knew Terra some time ago. She was great. She did mention a boy, named…Beastboy, and the Titans. She talked rather fondly of him. Then I heard of what happened to her, I cried, I hope you did. _

_Meet me tonight exactly where you are at midnight. I will explain everything._

_Your weird friend_

_Jordan_

Gar couldn't wait. He hid her letter in his pocket and got dressed.

"Oh you're awake, I thought I would have to dump this on you…well, why not anyway." Said Harry. Gar cried out when he felt a large bail of freezing cold water splash onto him, the monkey squeaked as he also got wet. "Oh Shinji I didn't know you were there sorry." Harry said. The monkey squeaked at him and shook his finger as he ran out of the room.

Gar grumbled and went to take a shower.

He was still in a bad mood when he sat down at the table. "What's got you in a bad mood?" grumbled Richard.

"Harry." He mumbled. Richard nodded.

"Me too."

"Hey, sorry!" Harry said holding his hands up.

Gar's attitude brightened as the food appeared, and he began to stuff his face.

"Aw man! Double potions with Slytherin are again." Ron groaned.

"Don't forget Jordan and Raven." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he said and began to eat again.

Soon the day neared to an end and Gar began to get restless. I can't concentrate! He thought as he tried to do his transfiguration homework at 10:23 pm. He worked furiously but by the time 12:00 beeped he had only answered half.

He rushed upstairs, not bothering with putting his papers away and jumped onto his bed and pulled the curtains shut.

A tapping noise met his ears. He looked out of the curtains and at the window. Jordan was on a broomstick waiting. He snuck over to her and opened the window.

"Come here." She mouthed. He crawled out and she pulled him onto the broom in front of her. "Hold on." She whispered into his ear. He gripped the wood of the broom and they shot off.

They flew over the forbidden forest and then Jordan turned the handle down and they went into the trees.

Jordan hopped off of the broom and landed on a branch, Gar following, but not as gracefully as Jordan. "Get on, you wont want to transform." She said crouching down. Gar stared at her. She sighed and stood. "Fine, let's do it the hard way." She said as she grabbed his arm and swung him onto her back and began to leap from branch to branch in a inhuman speed.

Gar gripped her neck, his eyes wide, ignoring the burning wind, as he saw trees fly by in nothing but blurs. "How are you going so fast?" he asked in her ear.

"Not now, not safe." She said going even faster. Her head lifted and it seemed as if she was sniffing the air. She stopped on a branch and sniffed the air. "Shit!" she gasped as she started jumping again.

"What-OH SHIT!" Gar looked behind him to see a

Haha…cliffy


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! I have major writers block! YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW!


End file.
